Ziva Vs Jeff The Killer
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: The infamous Jeff "The Killer" happens to be in Washighton. He starts to stalk a certain Ex-Mossad officer and gets attracted to her strange ways. Will this killer be able to commit his strike or will he face a horrible fate trying to get rid of our favorite Israeli? A crossover with NCIS and Mythology. (There is a sequel.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had too…

Ziva Vs. Jeff "The Killer"

The former mossad officer finished her report and placed it on Gibbs' desk. He said they were not allowed to leave until they finished their report. McGee wasted no time, so he was the first to leave. DiNozzo… that is another story.

Ziva started to pick up her belongings and stopped once she heard her partner speak.

"In a hurry? Why?" Ziva had to admit, she was a bit tired after running 500 meters trying to catch the suspect-who turned out to be the killer and use to be his High School's best on the track team.

"I do not know about you, Tony, but I am very tired and I am desperate to land on my bed." Ziva told Tony as she grabs her backpack.

Tony caught an error on her attempt to say another idiom. "You mean 'crash', Ziva?"

Ziva was a bit annoyed at him for correcting her once again. "Yes, whatever you say Tony." as she rolled her eyes.

"Well after I am done, I am going on a date…" he said as he put his hands on the back of his head and smiles. Ziva remembered that when he told her in the morning. She started to giggle.

"Why are you gigglin'?" Tony said with confusing writing all over his face.

Ziva looked at her watch. He was two hours late for his date. "Tony, what time is your date." she asked playfully. She knows but she wants to see his reaction.

"Uh at 9:00 duh!" but he freezes and starts to look horrible when he looked at his watch and it said 11:04pm.

"Mmhmm. Good luck, Tony. You need it." Ziva said laughing and walks up to the elevator to go home. When she went to the elevator, she looked at Tony one last time to see him with a pitiful face.

'So this is Washington…' thought a sadistic twenty year old as he got out of a truck he stole from a fat guy he had to stab a hundred of times. Somehow he managed to end up in a Navy yard. He looked over to his right and sees a building. He gets closer to see the building's name. NCIS. 'Must be a navy thing.' he thought once more. He suddenly sees someone exit the building. He hides on a few bushes to spy on the unknown person and uses his knife to cut threw it. Once he got in, thought with a price of a few harmless cuts here and there, he sees a woman. A woman with beautiful curves, long brown hair, a nice tan… 'How disgusting she is!' he thought. The boy thought again, 'she won't be ugly too long. I will make her gorgeous. Starting with a smile.' The maniac started to giggle hysterically. He covered his mouth so she wouldn't notice him. After he made sure she was actually gone or away enough to not notice the young man, he started to follow her…

It has been four days since Jeff have been stalking the woman. 'Studying', he prefers to say. He knows her name, Ziva David. He once saw her with a Star of David necklace, so he also found out she was Jewish. She was such an interesting woman. What he thinks is weird is that she has television and she barely watches it. And if she does, it is mostly the news. She spends most of her time reading, exercising and lots of other boring stuffs. Boy, is he missing a huge importing part of her.

He said to himself as he watches from the apartment's building she lives in, 'tonight will be the night… my dear. Hahahahahhahaaaa!'

So, should I continue? Because, I already have chapter 2 ready. I just need your agreement to post it or not. Tell if I should or not. Very sorry is short. I usually don't write this short…

Nyk


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to people demanding I decided to post the second chapter. I decided to only put it back to the NCIS archive. Please don't be mad at me. Jeff technically can belong to both so…

Author's Note: Hey… So wow I am the first person to do a crossover with Mythology&NCIS. No wonder this got only one review. Thanks anyway! This is for you, shadow2468able! I don't know if this might be a two-shot or a three-shot. Anyways enjoy! Hope this isn't too disappointing!

Ziva Vs Jeff "The Killer"

Jeff entered the apartment Ms. David lived in with his hoodie covering his entire face, to somehow avoid suspicion. Yet, he still earned a few strange looks from the people who lived in the apartment. Jeff had to hold a strong grudge, since it was tempting seeing so many people he could make them 'go to sleep', as he says.

Once he got on her floor, he kneeled on the floor and lifted the carpet up. He knew Ziva hid an emergency key incase she somehow loses it. Talk about being a stalker.

He took the key, grinning ear to ear to himself as he opened the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with nothing but the living room…

* * *

Ziva exited the bus as she took a sip if her coffee. She's still pissed off. If she knew who damaged all four wheels of her car, the person would've been dead by now. _Do not worry_, she thought to herself. Luckily Abby was there when she found out, so she will run the fingerprints of the person tomorrow morning. Then, the person will face a horrible fate when they get to face her powerful wrath of anger.

Then she saw something. Or rather someone. Ziva stopped dead on her tracks. There was someone on her apartment, she thought once she looked up at the apartment's building's window. She crushed her coffee cup, spilling hot coffee on the ground and all over herself as well. But that didn't matter right now. She took out her SIG, preparing herself for the intruder who dared to hack her door and entered her private place.

She rushes inside, her adrenaline trying to keep up as well. This might even be the bastard who dared to damage her cars' wheels. Once she got on her floor, she was about to kick the door, but noticed it was already wide opened. She entered, scanning the area. She suddenly took her phone out and texted her partner DiNozzo, knowing he's free for the night. When she entered a little further, she saw something that made her want to barf.

Jeff turned around. It was clear on his face he was purely drunk, but he still managed to shock her. With what used to be Ziva's wine, he smiled. It obviously made Ziva cringe a little.

"Weeelll, halloo there babe! I'm Jeeeefff." his drunkenness made him slur the whole sentence, making him look even creepier.

Ziva woke from her shock. "Who the Hell are you? How did you get inside my apartment? WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH?! I DEMAND ANSWERS!" her anger kicking in. After waking up from her shock, she noticed he trashed her living room. Making her angrier. Whatever he's looking for, must be important, very important. Then she took the time to study his facial features. He was white, white as snow. He didn't have a nose, or at least, it wasn't visible. He had blood red lips, and a smile slashed in both cheeks of his face. The image in front of her made it want her to dig a whole underground and stay there. It was abstruse.

"Heh, I thought you people shoot first and asked questions later." he said, more clearly this time.

Ziva walked closer to where he's standing, gun still pointed directly at his forehead. "What do you want? I am guessing you are the once who exploded all the tires of my car." she said with a frown on her face.

"Something like that." He paused for a sec. "What I want is for you to go to sleep." With that said he charged her with the wine he was holding, but thanks for years of Mossad training, Ziva thought fast and flipped him with the wine smashing on his face. He end up with chunks of glass in which it cuts his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said as she took steps backwards, gun on her left hand.

"Funny, I have a friend who says that." he got up fast and pulled his knife from his pocket. He once again charged her, this time being successful and knocking Ziva's gun from her hand.

Both were on the floor. Ziva grabbed the hand Jeff was holding his knife with. He tried to plunged it near her neck, but Ziva kicked his stomach and groin multiple times, making him drop the knife and comfort the affected areas.

While Jeff still on the floor, she continued to kick him all over his body including his face, stomach, groin, hands but mostly his stomach. She kicked him with enough force for him to cough blood from his mouth.

She grabbed him, pulling him up. She punched his face, almost making him fall on the ground. He pulled another smaller thing from the pocket of his pants, most likely a dagger. He tried to slash her but every time he did, she will dodge. He didn't understand. This woman was not only impossible to beat, but extremely good at fighting. Too good.

"God, you're a pain in my ass" Jeff growled covering his bloody nose.

Ziva lightly chuckled. "That's because you messed with the wrong person. I am an Ex-Mossad officer. You obviously lack a lot of fighting skills." she said as she took his right arm and twisted it. She kicked him in the back, making him fall once more.

"What the fuck is a mozzade?" he yelled with rage, unable to move since she was pressing her foot on his back and still had his arm on her hand.

"MOH-SSAD!" She lifted him up, in which Jeff took the opportunity to punch her hard. He quickly grabbed the dagger which was lazily thrown on the floor and slashed her neck. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep enough. He then dropped it again, ready to beat her up before his actual fun.

"Mozzade my ass, bitch!" She punched her again. And again. And again. He was about to punch her for the fourth time until she reached on her foot and pulled a knife. She grabbed him by his collar unexpectedly and plunged the knife in his stomach. Jeff spitted blood on her face before she let go.

Ziva rapidly grabbed her gun from the floor he earlier knocked off and reached back to Jeff's spot. She got closer to his spot, pointing the gun on his forehead closely in case he tried to do something funny.

Jeff painfully but slowly took the knife out of him. His face was fury red. Jeff was so angry, He did an inhuman growl as he was about to stab her. Ziva didn't bother to think twice and shot one bullet in his head and three on his chest. He fell still like a mannequin.

She dropped her gun, slightly exhausted. But suddenly she felt a weird aura around her home. She didn't feel secure as her environment had an ominous feeling. Her TV started playing static, in which startled Ziva. Then her antique radio started playing static. She turned around to hear a voice. It was soft but still frightening. "Huh? What-what-"

"You will all suffer a horrible fate…"

Please don't eat me for changing it for the NCIS archive. I just wanted to get this story more attention that's all. Please review on what you think. Bye

Nyk


End file.
